Halfway There
by LeelaSmall
Summary: "It had been less than a week since had Lance had accepted his sexuality and his feelings for Herbert altogether, yet he still had no idea how to act. Everything felt completely foreign to him, so he was hoping the blond could help shed a light on that. But it seemed like every time he tried to talk to him he became tongue-tied and scared; something that had never happened before."


The rundown '64 Buick came to an abrupt halt, inadvertently propelling forward the passengers sitting in the front seats, who were lucky to have their seatbelts on. The unpleasant smell of exhaust fumes wafted in the air, making the driver groan. He had meant to get that fixed.

Lance gripped the steering wheel tightly, mentally cursing at himself. Of all the times for his car to act out, this had to be worst. He was anxious enough already; he didn't need that to be added to the list of things that aggravated him.

Sitting next to him in the passenger's seat, Herbert released small coughs as he did his best to fan the smoke away with his hand. Lance watched the blond in silence, gnawing at the inside of his cheek as he often did when he was nervous. He didn't know what it was about Herbert, but he had the gift of rendering him completely helpless.

It had been less than a week since had Lance had accepted his sexuality and his feelings for Herbert altogether, yet he still had no idea how to act. Everything felt completely foreign to him, so he was hoping the blond could help shed a light on that. But it seemed like every time he tried to talk to him he became tongue-tied and scared; something that had never happened before. He had tried to ask his friends for help about this, but none of them were able to. Only Arthur and Robin had girlfriends, and it seemed like none of them even knew how they had managed to land them. Lance had even considered asking their respective girlfriends for advice, but that idea was cast aside as soon as it arrived. Gwen was one of Herbert's closest friends, so talking to her would imply the risk of her telling him afterwards. And Olivia was just as reckless as himself, so he highly doubted she had any good advice to offer.

He had to resort to his best strategy: just go for it without thinking twice.

He had asked Herbert out that morning and took him out as soon as they were done with their classes. They had gone to the movies and had dinner together, the two exchanging no more than two words all throughout. Lance could tell that Herbert was just as nervous as he was, but he still had no clue about how to fix that.

Still determined to have a proper conversation, he took him to the one place where he knew couples interacted the best: Lookout Point.

Herbert had given up on trying to get rid of the fumes and just rested his hands on his lap. He was finally able to breathe, although his breathing was still rather accelerated. Glancing over at Lance, he saw the offensive tackle absentmindedly drum his thumbs against the steering wheel as he stared ahead into the night sky.

To say Herbert was nervous was an understatement. He had been pining over Lance ever since he could remember, and now he was on a date with him, something he had dreamt about countless times. Although this was very different from what he had imagined. Lance hadn't said a thing to him all afternoon, so naturally the blond was worried that he had done something wrong. He had been very quiet himself, but that was just his natural response to anxiety. After all, who wouldn't be nervous to be in the presence of someone so big and strong… and hot.

Lance sighed through his nose, desperately trying to come up with something to say. It seemed like that whole situation had made him forget how to form words in his head, which only made him feel worse. He couldn't just sit there in the car with him without talking; he could _feel_ how uncomfortable the silence around them was getting.

He listened to the radio, the volume turned almost all the way down, but still loud enough to ear the music playing. He recognized the guitar riff of the song that came on. It was part of his personal playlist; a song that always help to motivate him whenever he needed.

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Union's been on strike_

_He's down on his luck, it's tough_

_So tough_

He could feel the music begin to stir up his emotions and make him feel more confident. He looked at Herbert from the corner of his eye, the blond nervously rubbing his hands together as he stared down at his lap. Lance suddenly wondered why had been so nervous to begin with.

_Gina works the diner all day_

_Working for her man_

_She brings home her pay, for love_

_For love_

His heart swelled and his cheeks warmed up with the thought of how lucky he was. He had the cutest boy in Camelot High in his car. He could see the starlight reflected in his blue irises and the moonlight shining on his golden curls. He was a breathtaking sight, so beautiful and delicate…

_She says, we've got to hold on_

_To what we've got_

He had wondered what his lips tasted like, a thought which always made his heart skip a beat. Now he finally had a chance to find out.

_It doesn't make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

He furrowed his brow and gripped the steering wheel again, a wave of determination washing over him.

Just go for it.

_We've got each other_

_And that's a lot_

_For love_

"Herbert."

"Hm?" Herbert replied as he turned to face him.

_We'll give it a shot_

Lance launched himself at the blond, cupping his pale cheeks and crashing their lips together in an almost violent manner.

_Woah, we're halfway there_

_Woah, livin' on a prayer_

Herbert was frozen in place, eyes wide and cheeks burning. He could barely believe what was happening; Lance was kissing him!

Once his initial surprise subsided, the blond easily melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck to encourage him.

_Take my hand_

_We'll make it, I swear_

_Woah, livin' on a prayer_

With his confidence now fully restored, Lance moved his hands up to tangle his fingers into Herbert's curls. He slid his tongue into the blond's mouth, humming in approval when he felt him do the same. The taste of his lips was intoxicating; he couldn't get enough.

He moved on top of Herbert, straddling him on the passenger's seat. His head was swimming and his whole body heating up. He was overcome with lust for that beautiful blond in his arms. He was his, and his alone.

Lance's right hand snaked down and snuck underneath Herbert's sweater, his palm rubbing against his soft skin. Herbert moaned against his lips, which only made the brunet feel more confident.

They heard a sudden clicking noise, which sounded as if something had broken, and before they knew it the back of the passenger's seat toppled backwards, hurling the young couple into a horizontal position and ending their tender moment.

Lance and Herbert stared wide-eyed at each other in silence for a few seconds, cheeks flushed and gasping for air. The brunet's self-assurance was replaced with anger. He was beginning to hate that car.

"Voiture de merde…" Lance grumbled under his breath.

Much to his surprise, Herbert began laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" Lance inquired.

"You've barely said two words to me all day, and when you finally decide to speak up is to curse." Herbert explained, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye before resuming his laughter.

Lance couldn't help but laugh along. He wasn't sure if it was due to his nervous state or Herbert's contagious laughter, but it felt great to laugh after feeling tense all day.

He rested his forehead against Herbert's as their laughter died down, gazing loving into his sapphire irises. He had never felt so close to anyone as he did with Herbert. It felt right. He was exactly where he belonged.

The blonde gripped the collar of his t-shirt and forced their lips together, intent to continue what they had started. Lance felt his heart skip a beat as he subsided to Herbert's ministrations, his arms wrapping around him in a desperate attempt to feel him closer.

He was glad he decided to go for it.


End file.
